Charmed
by JenLea
Summary: Femslash After a charm foretells her future at a bridal shower, Trish gets stuck with the last person she ever expected to. ONE SHOT! TrishxMickie


Charmed

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N- I'm currently addicted to Femslash. Don't ask me why. Rachel thanks for the inspiration for a Valentine's Day fic. This was meant for Valentine's Day, but it's a little late, so, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on!" Amy squealed, pointing to the cake. "You've got to pull one!" Trish rolled her eyes.

Trish Stratagias hated stupid traditions. She didn't see how a cake charm would foretell her future. She didn't believe in fortune telling of any kind.

"It's fun!" Mickie James squealed, setting her hand on Trish's shoulder. "I pulled the heart and arrow!"

Rolling her eyes, Trish pulled the black silken ribbon from the cake center. Glancing down, she realized she had pulled the anchor.

"What is it?" Maria asked, holding up her charm. "I got the ring," Trish laughed.

"The anchor!" she laughed. "Ashley?" She watched the blonde woman pull a charm.

"I got the wishbone!" Ashley squealed.

Trish couldn't believe she had come to Amy's Bridal Shower. Amy might have been her best friend, but she didn't attend bridal showers. They never held her attention, and she was always ended up bored to tears.

"Melina?" Amy asked, glancing from Trish to Mickie and back. Trish thought it was odd, but didn't comment.

"I got the money bag!" Melina squealed, giggling. Trish hated to admit she was having fun. It would have been admitting to Amy that she was right for forcing her to come to the shower.

"Which leaves me with the clover!" Amy exclaimed. "Alright. Mickie, you've got love everlasting." Mickie scoffed. "Trish, you have an adventurous life," Trish rolled her eyes, wondering why a charm was telling her something she already knew. "Melina, you've got good fortune," Melina squealed. "Maria, an upcoming wedding," Maria's eyes widened. "Ashley, you've got a wish come true,"

Trish rolled her eyes. None of this was true. It couldn't be! She was a wrestler. Of course, she had an adventurous life.

"Think your charm's right?" Mickie asked, stepping onto the elevator. Trish shook her head. "Neither is mine. My last girlfriend broke up with me six months ago and I haven't been on a date since,"

"You're a lesbian?" Trish asked, surprised. Mickie nodded. "So am I! I thought I was the only one!" Mickie shook her head.

Suddenly, the elevator began to jerk. The lights flickered. Then, everything came to a dead stop.

"Fuck!" Trish cursed. "Fuck!" Mickie glanced up. "I'm mildly claustrophobic," She fell to the elevator floor.

"I don't get reception in here. I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually,"

Hours passed. Trish did what she could to keep calm, even with her claustrophobia gradually getting worse. Mickie stayed quiet, something incredibly unusual for her.

Glancing over, Trish wondered what was going on in Mickie's mind. How did the woman keep so silent? What was wrong?

"Mick?" Trish muttered. The room was pitch black, so, Trish really had no clue where she was.

"What?"

"Where are you?" Trish asked, hoping to make her eyes adjust. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand brush up against her knee. Then, she felt Mickie's head lay against her lap. "There you are,"

"Yeah," Mickie sighed. "Spending Valentine's Day in an elevator,"

"It's not that bad," Trish murmured, gently running her fingers through Mickie's hair. When the other woman didn't pull back, Trish continued doing it. "You're with me,"

"Good point. If I wasn't in this elevator, I'd be alone in some bar," Mickie murmured. "I hate being alone," Trish nodded. Then, remembering Mickie couldn't see her, she voiced her response.

"Yeah, me too" she murmured. "Mickie, would you ever consider going out with me?" Where had that come from? Trish wasn't one to make the first move.

"Sure, let's consider this a first date," Mickie murmured, sitting up. "Truly a blind date!" Trish rolled her eyes, picking up on Mickie's bad joke.

"What a way to spend Valentine's Day." Trish murmured, feeling Mickie peck her lips. "So adventurous," She returned the kiss.

"So everlasting," Mickie murmured, nuzzling Trish's neck. "What do you know? The charms were right!" Then, the elevator began to move.

"We're getting out of here!" Trish squealed, not wanting the moment to end. "Just when we get comfortable!" Mickie shrugged, continuing to kiss Trish.

"Why don't we get a drink?" she asked, placing her charm in Trish's hand. The doors slid open.

"Sure!" Trish exclaimed. Mickie chuckled.

"I've got a feeling we're going to be together a LONG time,"

**THE END**


End file.
